


Glitter and Gold (Digital Art)

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Digital Art, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: I participated in the geralt and jaskier big bang 2020 and this is my contribution. I worked with the writer KHansen, go read her fic!!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Glitter and Gold (Digital Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glitter and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577736) by [KHansen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHansen/pseuds/KHansen). 



> *whispers* go read the amazing fic please

This was technically my last edit done, but I feel like it's the cover for the fic and so has to be posted first. It's very abstract and doesn't really let out much about what the fic is, the wolf cufflinks to signify Geralt and the bleeding golden heart to signify Jaskier, and just golden glitter to signify the title. 

Geralt's edit basically, a little look into his (assassin lifestyle)

I wanted to make a gifset...and so I did lol (I used the man from UNCLE for 3 of them because Henry Cavill is in it and I felt like it suited it, the other one is from the new 007 trailer because why not lol)

Jaskier's edit!! I really quite like how it turned out, also a look into his spy lifestyle.

Ciri!!! A very simple edit but maybe the one I'm most proud of because of the manip I did (her body is from the most recent Lara Croft movie and it fits so well!!)

This last one is to show the lavish scenes spies/assassins get into mixed with some of the behind the scenes and some more glitter haha

I hope they do justice to the wonderful fanfiction it's based on and that you guys like them ^^

**(GO!! READ!!! THE!!! FIC!!!** please **)**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
